


It Always Happens

by I_sing_4you76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DOSE NOT HAVE HARRY POTTER CHARECTERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sing_4you76/pseuds/I_sing_4you76
Summary: Abigail thought she was destined for a normal life. But when she got a letter from Hogwarts she was taught otherwise. I guess you can say that unnecessary drama happens.(Not affiliated with the character of Harry Potter, only Hogwarts)





	1. Prolog

The day I got my letter changed everything. I knew from the time that I was seven that I was going to be different because I could do things that no one else could. But when I got a letter from Hogwarts... I was shocked, that wasn't the plan, I was supposed to stay in the United States. My parents adopted me when I was only a couple months old so I was never exposed to the wizarding world. My biological parents died in a car accident, therefore I never got to meet them. That's what everyone else was telling me anyways. But of course at only eleven years old I was put on a flight to London and from there I was in a car to the train station platform 9 3/4 and so on and so forth.   
As I was looking for a seat on the train I caught eyes with a boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself so I looked away before he could say anything and continued searching for a seat.   
When we made it to Hogwarts, all first years were singled out and taken a different way. Soon we made it to the dining hall and were called one by one to the front of the room and put into our houses. The boy who I caught eyes with on the train, his name turns out Ivan Fletch, got put into Slytherin. From what I've been told that's not a house that you want, they are very mean people. Gryffindor is what everybody really want because of the famous Harry Potter who use to go here, but I honestly didn't care. Being a first generation had its perks because I had no family line to live up to and I also could just be myself. Even if I'm the only American...  
"Abigale Maddison." The lady at the front of the room called my name and I nervously walked over to the stool taking a seat and a few seconds later the old pointed hat was placed upon my head.   
"Ah, a muggle born. This should be fun." It spoke so quiet that only I could hear it. "Let's see. Are you brave like a Gryffindor? Or are you cunning like a Slytherin? Or are you smart enough to be a Ravenclaw?" He questioned himself saying the name of three different houses, but I knew there was one he was missing from the list. "You my friend shall be interesting." He spoke again then shouted for the room to hear. "Hufflepuff."   
I couldn't help but wonder why he said that I would be interesting... I've never been that interesting. I walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down I got a lot of welcoming hugs and it was nice, but Ivan was still staring at me the entire time we ate.   
~*~   
The next morning, I went to my first day of classes and even earned Hufflepuff a few point for the house cup by not being afraid to answer questions and ask them. After lunch I walked out to the court year hoping that I would get the attention of someone else in Hufflepuff house and make some friends and I was very slowly.   
Soon the same blond boy from yesterday walked up to me stretching out his hand and I wide smile on his face. "I'm Ivan, I couldn't help but notice that we keep looking at each other so I thought we might as well just be friends." He laughed a little at himself. At first I was thinking this was some kind of joke that he was pulling a prank on me or something but I saw no other Slytherins around so I took his hand and shook it.   
"I'm Abby it's very nice to meet you."   
"You're American? That's so cool." He spoke out. I nodded my head being the only American is so awkward.  
"Yes, sadly I'm also a muggle born so." I looked down at the ground.   
"Psh. That's not such a big deal anymore although a few Slytherins are still high strung about it." He said rolling his eyes a bit at his own comment. "I've got to get going to potions class, but I'll see you at transfiguration? Hufflepuff and Slytherin fist years have class together then."  
"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I smile shyness taking over my body. Ivan waves goodbye to me and walks off to his class and I walk to mine.   
As I walked through the doors of my next class I was taken by the arm by a boy with short black hair and blue eyes, who sat me down next to a girl with magenta hair and hazel eyes who seemed to have nothing better to do but look at her nails. The girl I had recognized from when I was being shown to the Hufflepuff common area, we shared a bunk together. The boy was sporting a red and yellow tie showing that he was clearly a Gryffindor.   
"I'm sorry did I do something wrong or..."   
"Don't talk to Slytherins they are not to be trusted." The boy spoke then stuck out his hand. "The names Grayson. But my friends call me Gray." He smiled so brightly that it was kinda hard to look at him. "This is Evelyn, but we just call her Evi. We grew up together close knit families we knew that we would be in different houses but what can I say I’m a tenth generation Gryffindor." The boy rambled on and on about his family history clearly proud that his parents fought in the great was alongside Harry Potter and his friends.  
"Grayson shut up you're scaring the poor thing." Evelyn spoke up placing her nail file down as she looked at me. "Hi Abigail, I'm so sorry about him, he saw you talking to that Slytherin boy and kinda flipped his lid. Gray really doesn't like Slytherins it's kind of a family trait." She looked at Grayson with an evil eye then back at me with a smile. "Would you like to sit with us during lessons?"   
"That would be great, thank you." I took a seat next Evelyn and soon the teacher walked in and starting our first lesson in levitation. Little did I know that these people I had gotten to know were going to cause so much drama.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Six years later.  
After the new first years were placed into their houses we were told to go back to our quarters. But before I could walk out of the dining hall I was pulled aside to a corner in the back of the room. After several years of being friends with Ivan and Grayson I had gotten used to being pulled away to talk to them both. Knowing that Grayson, Evi, and I shared a train ride up here I figured that it was probably Ivan.  
Since year two Ivan had to stop talking to me in front of people because of A: his family did not approve, B: the Slytherins all thought I was some kind of joke because I'm Hufflepuff C: I guess not all Slytherins were as accepting of Muggleborns as we thought they were, the stigma seemed to be coming back. And D: Grayson hates Ivan with a passion, I think it mainly has to do with family issues, but either way it was kind of ridiculous, even Ivan thought so. Ivan only wants to be friends with Gray, but gray is being such a hotheaded Gryffindor about the situation. Overall, we decided that it was better for us to keep our friendship out of the public.  
Evi is my only girl friend at the school. Evi's hair has been many different colors and styles, she changes it every year. This year it was pixie cut and navy blue. She was fantastic at her makeup too, she never needs a wand for help she does it all by herself. I've made friends with a lot of the boys here only because I feel that most of the girls here would probably hate the fact that I'm from America.  
"How was your summer?" Ivan asked pulling me into a long hug. I smiled and soon hug him back.  
"It was horrible. I hate leaving Hogwarts. I mean don't get me wrong I love my mom and dad but this place is so much better." I can hear Ivan chuckle as he lets me go from the hug. "How about yours?" He then takes a piece of my long brown hair places it behind my ear looking me in the eyes while doing so.  
"I came to a realization." His smile didn't seem to want to be whipped from his face. "But I need to tell you about it later,so meet me in our corner booth at hogsmeade on Saturday, okay?" I nod my head to show that I was agreeing with him. He then brings me into one last hug and goes off to the Slytherin Quarters. I stood there for a few minutes wondering what he could possibility be talking about. I soon shook my head giving up on trying to figure it out and make my way to the Hufflepuff Quarters.  
"So, what did you and Ivan talk about?" Evi asked as I walked into our shared room. We had been in the same room for the last the years. Unfortunately, the two other girls who were sunspots to room with us got expelled or failed out it was a sad to say the least, but it was also nice to only have it be us two. As I have mentioned the Slytherins don't like me because of who I am, but the Hufflepuffs don't like Ivan because to them every Slytherin is just a big bully.  
"It was a brief how was your summer, conversation nothing exciting." I spoke going to my bed and picking up my bag from the ground taking out items of clothing and putting them away.  
"Oh, come on, there has to be something else you two talked about." Evi cries out getting up and letting her tortoiseshell cat, Bella, out of her cage so she can get convertible on one of the two free beds in the room.  
Evi actually liked Ivan. I never really knew why, but she told me it was because she he made her laugh, but she never liked him before until about three years ago. I really wish I knew what happened between the two of them.  
"Why is our private conversation such a big deal to you anyway?" I asked opening the door to my barn owl, SeaFire, out so she can stretch her wings. I've only had SeaFire for the last year due to the fact that I couldn't really afford an animal to bring to Hogwarts. I named my owl SeaFire because she has pressing blue eyes, and read feathers.  
"Maybe because I know you like him more than a friend?" Evelyn said as she laid down on her bed. I couldn't help the heat growing on my face as she said the words.  
"What did I say about keep that between us?" I said turning around to face her.  
"I am keeping it between us we're in a private room with no other girls." She spoke flinging her hands in many different directions. "All I've got to say is, you're falling for a guy who is sweet and doesn't give a rat’s ass about his family morals. Give it a shot, he may like you back."  
"That kind of stuff only happens in fairytales, you know like Prince Charming and Cinderella." I take a seat on my bed and bring my knees to my chest. "And besides he has better options than me. I'm just a bloody mudblood who shouldn't even have gotten a letter from Hogwarts."  
"Now that's not true. You're in line to be head girl, so you're obviously pretty smart, you're a perfect, so again you are smart, your captain of the Hufflepuff quitige team, and you get every solo known to mankind in choir, don't ever say that some guy shouldn't fall for you." She said getting up and walking towards me placing her hands on my shoulders.  
"I hate you." I say sarcastically looking at her with a smile.  
"Yeah, I know, but that's exactly why you keep me around." She goes to the bed that her cat was on. "What I don't understand is how you have time to do all of that and still have a fucking love life?"  
"Don't even ask me how I do it I'm as shocked as you are." I laugh and take a pillow throwing it in her direction, missing her but biting her cat scaring the living daylights out of Bella.  
"See this is why I question you on the quidditch team, you can't throw for shit." She later erupting from her lungs.  
"I wasn't even aiming." Our laughter fills the room and for the rest of the night we discussed our plans for the year.  
~*~  
I woke up the next to a small tapping on the window. I sat up and went to the window and looked out to see a white owl with a hint of blue to it, I knew instantly it was Moon, Ivan's owl. I open the window and take a hold of the letter smiling a little at the fact that he would send me something this early in the morning.  
Open the letter I see the familiar handwriting scribbled out on the paper.  
Abigail,  
Good morning. I hope you slept well. I'm off to breakfast care to join me?  
Ivan.  
Roll my eyes laughing a little at his choice of words. I grabs a quill and paper writing down a quick response.  
Ivan,  
Good morning to you too. I slept peaceful due to the fact that it is just Evi and I in here. I would be delighted to join you for breakfast, same place as always?  
Abigail.  
I fold up the letter and give Moon a mouse and then the letter knowing he would take it back to Ivan. I go to my closet opening the doors and taking out my black robe with the yellow crest on it. I quickly put it on over my every day close and tie the tie perfectly and letting it sit in its proper place. I started to do my hair and makeup a tad bit to make myself look somewhat presentable. Soon Moon returned with Ivan's response.  
Abigail,  
Where else would we meet? It's the only place in the castle that we can meet without getting those strange looks.  
Also, I have a present for you so be prepared.  
Ivan.  
Great a present. If there was one thing that bothered me most about being friends with Ivan it was his gifts. He always seemed to go over bored with them. When I made the quitige team I decided to borrow a broom from the school, Ivan wouldn't have it. He decided to buy me the latest broom. There was the time that my parents couldn't afford to send me home for the holidays so I was just going to stay at Hogwarts, but for my Christmas present he bought me a ticket home. He honestly spoils me, which is strange.  
I shake my head to shake out the memories, and look myself over once more smiling at my aperients. I move back to my bed and take ahold of my pillow throwing it at the peacefully sleeping Evi. "Get up, you need to get ready for class. I'm going to breakfast."  
"I'm up..." She said moving up a bit and dragging out the sentence. "Have fun with... the food... thing..." She laid back down. Obviously too tired to get up. I roll my eyes and walk out of the door.  
As I enter the dining hall I notice that they were handing out schedules for the start of the year. I go over to my normal table, soon taking a hold of an apple and a pastry then making my way back to the door, but I'm soon stopped by a ravened hair girl with a deep blood red streak in her hair. She was sporting her normal black robe, like mine, but a blue and silver crest and tie.  
"Good morning Virginia, how was your summer?" I asked moving back and forth on the balls of my feet. She soon hands me a piece of paper with all my classes.  
"It was great, spent a lot of time with my family." Her Irish accent peeking through, I was always thankful for those who were different like me. "Where are you off to Abby?" She asked ever so quietly. Virginia and I were only aquatints, she is dating one of my close friends.  
"I'm going to study some wand movements before classes start." I state with a shy smile on my face.  
"Ah, I see, okay go I won't tell anyone. Also, he just left about ten minutes so get a move on." It took, a look of confusion from me, and push of encouragement out the door by Virginia, to get me out of the dining hall.  
"Weird." I whisper to myself as I start on my way down the hall to the abandoned tower in the south wing, but I was soon stopped by a smile and a hug. "Gray, I saw you yesterday why the sudden interest in hugging me now?" I asked the boy with the black hair and the Gryffindor swag. Can I be any more American?  
"Yes, but I just can't help but hugging you, you adorable little Hufflepuff." I roll my eyes and he walks into the dining hall.  
"I am not an adorable Hufflepuff." I mutter to myself and keep on walking.  
I walk past the door to the Hufflepuff door and out walked a boy with light blue hair. "Abby, please dear god, tell me you are craving some Starbucks right now." The boy asked running up to me.  
This is Lev he is a year older then I am and is bi but acts like a girl one hundred percent of the time. He came to visit me for a week over the summer a few years ago and I took him to a Starbucks because we don't have them here in the wizarding world, now he won't shut up about how much he loves the dang place.  
"Umm... I haven't had it in like three weeks I don't know how I can survive longer then you do and I live around the stuff every time I go home." I look back at his hair color. "You died it?" I asked. "Finally, it's been red for too long, but Evi is gonna be..."  
"You dyed your hair blue?" I look down the hall to see Evi with her arms crossed and her eyes focused on Lev. "Lev, you need to change it, now, I was supposed to have blue hair this year you bloody asshole." Ah the bond between brother and sisters isn't it just lovely. "You're away for one summer with your fucking girlfriend and you don't even remember that I called this color for the year." Evi stomped closer to us, you could almost see little flames behind her hazel eyes.  
"As much as I love the both of you I've got to run." I say backing away slowly, finally getting away from everyone who wanted to talk to me.  
I finally made it to the tower and see that Ivan was looking out the window overlooking the water I almost didn't want to disrupt him. Almost. "Okay, so what's this present that you have for me?" I take a seat on the stairs awaiting him to come and sit next to me.  
"I saw it and couldn't help myself from buy it for you." He said sitting next to me. He hands me a small box and I can't help my thoughts. Great it's jewelry. Opening the small box, I noticed I was wrong. Ivan and I decided on that we would get each other a keychain if we ever traveled around to visit new places, this was around the end of our first year.  
"You went to Paris without me. How dare you?" I laugh looking at the small Eiffel Tower and four small yellow stones on each side. Yellow has become my favorite color over the last six years, not just because of my Hufflepuff status but because it reminds me of home.  
"I know I said the first I went o would go with you, but my parents were pretty persuasive, at least we still have Grease, right?"  
"You have no choice now, you can't go without me now." I place my head on his shoulder. "Lev dyed his hair blue." I motioned letting him know what was going on.  
"You're kidding, right?" A small laugh came from Ivan. I shook my head no, to answer his question and his laughter grew louder. "Please tell me that Evi is going to kick his ass." Lev may be older but everyone knew that Evi was tougher than her brother.  
"She was yelling at him when I started to leave." Ivan took ahold of my hand making me feel ten times more embarrassed then normal.  
"What classes do you have today?" He asked taking my schedule out of my other hand. I had completely forgotten that school was starting in less the ten minutes. "Ah free period to start the day, so you're staying up here with me because I have a free period too." I chuckle smaller than normal. "Potions, with the Gryffindors, defense against the dark arts, with the Ravenclaws, herbology, with the Slytherins, lunch." He paused for a second looking over his schedule as well to make sure everything lined up. "Then you have choir, private lessons for choir, and flying lessons." He said the last one like a question. Then followed through with the rest of the question. "Why do you need flying lessons? You're the best flyer this schools seen since Harry Potter."  
"That's exactly why I'm taking flying lessons. Plus if Hufflepuffs are going to beat Slytherins this year, I need to be on my A game." I spat out with sass.  
"Like you are going to defeat us, my team is the best thing that ever happened to this school." I push him away causing him to fall over a bit. Then I remember that he wanted to tell me something so I sobered up a bit.  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me, it seemed really important." I stumbled over every other word afraid to scar him.  
"I really want us to be away from everyone here before I say anything." He states his grip on my hand getting a little tighter.  
"We're alone now away from everyone, come on you have to tell me." I press hoping he would listen. "I don't think I can wait till hogsmeade." I let out a slight puff of air then look over at him. "You are my best friend we can get through anything. I promise."  
He turns his face to look at me and I smile causing him to smile too. "I wanted to tell you, you really mean something to me Abby, I would probably die before I see us not being friends... but I also see us maybe..."  
"Abigail." My name cuts our conversation short. "Lev got his ass handed to him he's in the hospital wing, I need you to come with me..." Evi walked up the stairs and stopped when she spotted mine and Ivan's hands intertwined. I moved mine away and stood up.  
"How bad did you beat him up?" I asked looking her in the eyes.  
"I didn't do anything I just yelled at him for few minutes and I was about to punch him when that jerk Marcus showed up, pushing me out of the way and punching my brother." Evi looked at Ivan and points at his direction. "You really need to rub some of that goodness stuff off on those ass holes."  
"Forget that," I spat then looking back over at Ivan with and apology in my eyes. "I would like to go and see how your brother is." I push past Evi and run down the stairs to the hospital wing, not looking behind to see if the other two were following me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Why do people insist on being idiots? Quite honestly, I can't believe that people would be such assholes and beat someone up for no apparent reason. I felt bad for Lev, thankfully he wasn't hurt too bad he got punched in the eye, the nose, bruises appearing slowly on his left arm and knuckles, he must have punched Marcus then, and lastly his right leg was being wrapped in gauze.   
"Hey guys. Did you hear. I punched Marcus in the snoozer." Lev chuckled then winced in pain moving his good arm to cover his chest. Shit please don't tell me he has a broken rib.   
"If you punched him then, where is he?" Ivan asked looking around for the other boy.   
"Already has to survive his detention. Because I punched him out of self-defense and the state that I'm in, I don't have to do anything." Lev was an odd one that's for sure.   
"By god. You're such an idiot." Evi said placing her head in her hands and shaking her head.   
"Lev, what did you do to make them so mad at you?" I questioned sitting down on a chair at the end of his bed.  
"I may or may not have went to a secret duel last night and may or may not have kicked their asses with my hidden skills." Lev never like being the center of attention when it came to magic, especially because he was probably the best in his grade. He always acted as if he couldn't do anything. He would mess up the spells when he practiced to help everyone believe it.   
"So, you made the choice of being a show off to a bunch of rude boys, that you knew would beat you up if you did that." Evi stated her arms folded across her chest.   
"Yep that pretty much sums it up." Lev nods his head his smile still plastered on his face. "Ivan I must ask you for something." Lev started to speak in this odd accent, and Ivan looked at him with "what the fuck are you doing?" face. "Dude please, just play along." Lev wines. Ivan rolls his eyes and moves closer to the bed. "I need you to avenge me. Let me live through you and kick them where the sun don't shine."  
"Okay that's it I'm done with you." Evi turned around and walked out the doors of the hospital wing.   
"I'm with Evi." I stand from my chair starting out my robe. "I'll see you at lunch Ivan?"   
"I'll be there." Ivan waved to me as I walked out of the hospital wing behind Evi.   
~*~  
The days seemed to pass by quickly after the Lev got beat up. On Saturday morning, I had quidditch practice which was fun, and the rest of the day I got to spend at Hogsmeade.   
“What do you mean by that? I am going to be headboy next year, there’s no doubt about it.” Gray and I were sitting next to each other in our favorite pub. We were talking to two of his friends who were questioning his chances of becoming head boy next year. “And of course, my leading lady will be none other than the beautiful Ms. Maddison.” Gray then put his arm around my shoulder causing me to cringe a little at the action. For the past few years it has been said that the head boys and girls start to date, and I really felt bad for Grayson because I don’t like him in that way... I liked another potential head boy...  
“Gray, I’m not going to date you.” I say lifting his arm from around my shoulder and placing it back onto the table. “Plus, we have and entire year before we find out if we even get the positions. Who knows maybe we’ll both slip with our grades this semester.” I state waving my hands around a bit. “Now if you will excuse me I’m going to get another Butterbeer.” I stand from my chair and walk over to the bar in hopes that when I returned that that whole conversation would be over with.   
I sat waiting for my drink when the door opened to show a boy in a blazer and jeans, Ivan. I smile to myself because I knew that today he was going to tell me his big news. All I need to do now is get rid of Gray. Before I knew it the table that I was sitting at was getting up and leaving. “So much for being my best friend Grayson.” I say to myself rolling my eyes. I take a hold of my new brew of butter bear and head to a booth in the back of the pub. While pondering over my thoughts of actually trying to become head girl of the Hufflepuff, a body soon sat across from me and took ahold of one of my hands that were, before taken ahold of, folded nicely in front of me.   
“I think it’s strange that he just leaves you without a word.” Ivan spoke, causing my head to look over at him   
“I don’t get it either. He makes such a big deal when I do it even makes me give him a kiss on the cheek.” I laugh at the end of my scents, but Ivan’s face stayed serious. It kind of scared me a little.   
He shakes his head clearly shoving whatever he was thinking to the back of his mind. “Any ways, how’s your day been so far?” He asked, is he kidding me what happened to this. I came to a realization thing? I thought he was going to tell me what was going on.   
“Cut the crap, tell me what’s going on.” I try not to cuss I don’t like it at all. But I needed to use some emphasis what was going on.  
His face told me that he was impressed. He’s turned me bad in a good way, “Dang Miss pushy.” He laughed softly, and again my cheeks started to heat up. “I wanted to talk to you about maybe…” he looked down at the ground and muttered something that sounded like why is it so heard to talk to the girl you like? And I was deeply confused.  
“Come on Ivan, spit it out.” I shook his hands slightly to get him to talk.  
“I wanted to talk to you about maybe… making things different?”   
“Making things different how?” I raised my eyebrow slightly.   
“I mean… like… I don’t… like dat…”  
“What up bitches?” An overly drunken voice spoke interrupting this important moment.   
“Lev? What the hell man?” Ivan blurted letting go of my hand in the process. Looking into Lev’s eyes I notice something was definitely off.  
“I think he’s drunk...Lev?” I state waving my hands in front of Lev’s face and seeing if he would react at all but nothing happened.   
“Lev, what are you doing come on we need to take you back to…” Virginia started to say walking up to the table but when she saw Ivan and I she stopped. “Hey guys I hope he’s been no trouble?”   
“He interrupted our conversation but you know that’s Lev for you.” I shrugged and looked back at Ivan who looked mad for a split second then returned back to a happy face. Weird. “Are you taking your boyfriend here back to school?” I don’t quite know how it happened myself, but they are probably the best couple ever. She takes care of him when he’s like this, and he takes care of her with stress and other things.   
“Yeah, I’ve been trying for the last thirty minutes but he keeps on running off and I don’t…”  
“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I’M FEELING 22.” Lev busted at the top of his lungs causing the three of us to cringe at his off-pitch voice.  
“Okay, I better take him back.” Virginia said grabbing ahold of Lev’s arm.  
“Yes, that would probably be best.” I laugh and they walk off. “Alright, so what’s up, what have you been going on with you?” I focus back in onto the conversation we were having before we were interrupted.   
“I um… Never mind, I should be heading back to the school. I have quidditch practice.” Ivan stood up from his seat and walked out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts as I slump farther into my seat   
“Well this day has been fantastic.” I state taking ahold of my glass and taking a sip. Soon another figure appeared in front of me. “What do you want Evi?” I asked.   
“What did you and Ivan talk about?” What’s with her being so noisy with our conversations lately? Honestly every time Ivan and I spoke this week she would always ask me the same exact question something must be going on. Wait are they dating? Oh, my go are my best friends in the world dating? Are they trying to tell me that? But then again Evi tells me that I have a chance, so I don’t think they are dating. Something is going on though.  
“I’m leaving.” I get up from my seat and walk away from the booth. I didn’t want to bother Evi with my endless amount of questions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three.   
It seemed that weeks went by in a heartbeat here. With classes, choir rehearsal, and quidditch practice, I rarely ever had any time to spend with my friends. I was everywhere and nowhere. I hated it to say the least. It still bothers me, what Ivan wants to tell me, and the fact that it seemed as if everyone knew except me made my curiosity just that much stronger. And whenever I wanted to go see him so we could talk about it he was either to busy or I could never find him.   
It’s been a month since the start of the new year and I was sitting in the abandoned tower in the south wing looking over sheet music when I hear two familiar voices. Intrigued I put down my music and listen.   
“She’s up there, if you really want to tell her what’s going on, then do it, you’ve been waiting too long. She needs to know.” Evelyn’s voice spoke hushed but sharp.   
“But how? How do I tell her? I thought I had this all figured out, but I don’t.” Ivan’s was the responder and I was shocked. I knew they had become good friends, but I didn’t know that they were this close. “What if she says no? What if it’s someone else?”  
“Stop being a wuss and get your bloody ass up there.” Was the last thing that I hear from Evi before I heard the clicking of her heels walking away. Noticing what was going on I took ahold of my sheet music again and stared at it intensely. Soon after Ivan appeared in the doorway.  
“What song are you looking at?” He asked while leaning his body against the doorway.   
“My new solo.” I say, then place it back down on the ground and stand from the floor. “So, we meet after a month of barley talking. What has been keeping you away from me?”   
“I’ve been avoiding you.” He moves away from the door and in front of me. “But I promise it not a bad thing.”   
“Then why are you even doing it?”  
“Because I’m scared of what you’ll say. It just might cause you to look at me differently.” His hand lightly caresses my cheek and I can’t help my body from tensing up, something was about to happen and I knew it.   
“Are you dating Evi?” I blurted out. My mind traveling everywhere at once.  
“What? No. She’s been helping me with someone though.” He shakes his head and laughs a little a small smile on his face. “I helped her when she needed someone, and now she’s returning the favor.”  
“Then who? Why can’t I help you?” I asked frustrated walking away a little bit.   
Before I could walk off and through a tantrum, my arm was taken ahold of by Ivan, he didn’t even give me time to respond to his pull when he put his lips onto mine. My body soon melted and I gave in to him. My heart beat seemed to quicken, but before I could place my arms around his neck he backed away.  
“It’s always been you.” He whispered causing a shiver to cores through my spine, yet no words came from my mouth in fact I was too shocked to say anything. “Nothing, okay," he scratched his head thinking of a way to respond to me not responding. "Well I guess just take your time. I’ll see you tomorrow, here, same time, and we’ll talk.” He pressed his lips to mine and made his way to the exit.   
He kissed me. He actually kissed me?   
It’s always been you. His words linger in my mind. This is what he’s been trying to tell me. Oh, my… Oh, my God.  
“Abby?” Evelyn’s voice interrupted my thoughts, I look up with this huge smile on my face.   
"Evi, he kissed me. Ivan, he... he told me it's always been me. He wants me." I walk over to her and grip her hands and she does a little jump.   
"Yes, he finally got the nerve to do it I'm so happy." Evi was showing her true Hufflepuff self.   
I can't believe that today actually happened. I might actually be in a relationship with Ivan by the end of tomorrow. Ivan likes me, and I like him what could possibly go wrong?   
~*~  
Walking down the halls of Hogwarts the next day I start to notice people staring at me in this strange way. I've never been the center of attention in school I've always stayed quiet and done what I was supposed to, except maybe being caught talking to Ivan but it never seemed to matter before. At least that's what I thought.   
I walk into my herbology class and sit in my normal spot next to Evi. "Have you noticed everyone is looking at me. It's kind of strange." I whisper as I sat down.   
"I've noticed, but it's probably nothing." She opens up her book and starts reading to herself then perks up. "When are you and Ivan meeting to talk about what happened yesterday?"   
"Right after this class." I smile and couldn't help the heat that was making its way to my cheeks.   
"Good this needs to happen today." She chuckles and I join in.   
Soon our class starts and I see Ivan from across the class and smile at him but he doesn't smile back. Okay something is up and I'm going to find out what it is.   
~*~  
"Ivan?" I walk up the stairs to the tower my smile reappearing on my face when I see Ivan's eyes, my smile drops. "What's wrong? I thought everything was..."   
"If you didn't want to be with me you should have just told me." He interrupts me. I'm taken back by this sudden outburst. I've only ever wanted him, why would he think otherwise?   
"What are you talking about? I came up here to talk to you about us about what we are going to do with this situation, and you're accusing me of not liking you?" I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.   
"What else am I supposed to believe? Everyone knows it, well except for me that is. I'm just someone that your stuck-up Gryffindor boyfriend wanted you to mess with, make me think I had a chance with someone like you."   
“What are you going on about? I don't have a boyfriend! I don’t understand what you’re talking about!” I was hoping that Ivan would be my first boyfriend, but not with the way he’s acting right now.  
"I'm sorry that this is happening, but if you would just stop assuming thing and let me talk then maybe things would make sense. For you and for me." I argued. I was not about to lose him, not after everything we went through to get here.   
"I'm sure this is a part of some messed up plan.” He angrily paces around like some kind of deranged cat, then looks my way and points his finger at me. “You know it’s sick what you did. Have your friends all trick me into thinking that I had a chance. So obviously, you, Evi, Lev… you all messed with my feelings.” I saw anger rising in his eyes as he said each word. Soon he dropped his hand and sadness refilled his expression. “How long have you and that boy been together? How long have you been playing me?” He asked, but before I can get a word out he spoke again. “You sicken me, this whole situation just sickens me.” he throws his hand down causing me to flinch a little at the movement.   
“Ivan, please calm down before you say or do something that you are going to regret.” I yelled over him as he rambled on and on.   
He then moved closer to my face, scaring me even more in the process. “If there’s one thing that I’m ever going to regret it’s letting a filthy American snake like yourself into my life. You're not my friend and I can’t believe I ever thought I could date you.” With that he pushed past me and left the tower.   
It took a few minutes to let it all sink in, but when it did my knees feel under me and I broke down in tears. How could things go wrong in a matter of only a day?


End file.
